


Дитя во времени

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Странные события в пригороде Лондона сводят вместе двух самых известных сыщиков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дитя во времени

14 октября, среда.

«Дорогой дневник!  
Сегодняшний день начался не слишком весело. Матушка отобрала у меня новый выпуск журнала «Лайдгейт», заявив, что это неподобающее чтение для молодых леди. Я, признаться, не совсем понимаю, почему Ньюгейтский календарь (1) мне читать подобает, а приключения Лавди Брук (2) – нет, но матушке, конечно же, видней.  
После этой сцены матушка решила, что мне срочно надо вернуть приличные манеры. Жаль – признаться, я с большим удовольствием растеряла их за лето у тетушки Мардж в Сассексе. Кончилось тем, что матушка препроводила меня к миссис Чизлуэйт, у которой как раз заседал клуб благородных девиц-самаритянок. Дамы проводили жеребьевку – решали, кто что будет вышивать к благотворительной ярмарке. Увы, вместо кисета или хоть дамской сумочки мне достался ночной чепец. Возьму и вышью на нём итальянский ятрышник (3), да покрупнее, все равно никто ничего не поймёт.  
Завтра миссис Чизлуэйт собирается к миссис Стрэндж с соседским визитом, постараюсь пойти с ней. Мистер и миссис Стрэндж живо интересуют меня с той минуты, как я о них услышала. Они сняли коттедж «Серебряные ивы» пару недель назад, а о них до сих пор толком ничего неизвестно. Говорят, что мистер Стрэндж – большой ученый, и он нарочно переехал в пригород, чтобы лондонский шум не мешал ему работать. Супруги живут уединённо, и даже прислуга у них приходящая.  
Завтра обязательно напишу, удастся ли мне попасть в этот загадочный дом.»

**********

 

15 октября, четверг.

«Дорогой дневник,  
Сегодня мне удалось нанести визит в коттедж «Серебряные ивы»! Он стоит на берегу озера, со всех сторон окруженный старыми ивами. Это двухэтажный дом, вполне крепкий, хоть и несколько запущенный. За газоном, как видно, никто не ухаживает, дорожка тоже начала зарастать, а краска на дверях и оконных рамах облупилась. Мне эта лёгкая диковатость показалась романтичной, а вот миссис Чизлуэйт, судя по поджатым губам, сочла такое пренебрежение к жилищу позором для хозяйки.   
Ещё у калитки мы услышали, как кто-то негромко напевает колыбельную – кажется, на валлийском. Наверное, это миссис Стрэндж укачивала ребенка. Однако на стук нам долго не открывали. Наконец, дверь отворила сама миссис Стрэндж. Невысокая хрупкая блондинка в домашнем платье, она куталась в плотный не по погоде кардиган. Она вежливо поприветствовала нас и пригласила войти, хоть я и не заметила в ней особого радушия. Ясно было, что мы пришли не вовремя, но правила этикета требовали от хозяйки угостить нас чаем, а от нас – посидеть у неё хотя бы десять минут.  
Пока миссис Чизлуэйт занимала миссис Стрэндж пустой беседой, я не упустила возможности осмотреться. Гостиная, на первый взгляд, казалась такой же небрежно-запущенной, как и сам дом. Но, присмотревшись, я увидела, на рояле ноты вальса, модного в нынешнем сезоне, а на столике у окна – прекрасные хризантемы и колпак для водяного букета (4). Такие мелочи были повсюду вокруг, видно было, что хозяйка старается привнести в съемное жилище столько тепла и уюта, насколько у нее хватает сил.  
Затем мы оставили миссис Стрэндж наши визитки и откланялись. Поскольку время шло к вечеру, я сказала миссис Чизлуэйт, что меня ждёт вышивка, попрощалась и направилась домой. На самом деле я хотела поразмыслить. Что-то в «Серебряных ивах» показалось мне странным, но я никак не могла понять, что.  
Я брела по парку, подбрасывая носками туфель листья: мне так всегда хорошо думается. Наконец, меня осенило. В этом доме, в этой уютной гостиной не было ничего, что указывало бы на наличие ребенка! Конечно, его кроватка могла стоять в детской или в спальне, но цветы на столике были совсем свежими. Значит, миссис Стрэндж затеяла собирать букет прямо перед нашим приходом. Она могла оторваться от своего занятия, чтобы успокоить проснувшегося малыша колыбельной, но я не слышала плача. Только пение. Да и за то время, что мы сидели в гостиной, ребёнок, где бы он ни был, не издал ни звука. И в комнате – ни игрушек, ни детской одежды.  
Тогда я решила разузнать побольше об этой семье. Мне не составило труда разговорить нашу горничную Розу, она бесценный поставщик сплетен. И, разумеется, она знакома с приходящей девушкой, что помогает миссис Стрэндж по хозяйству. У Розы в закадычных подружках едва ли не все служанки нашего пригорода, кроме совсем уж желчных старых дев. За чаем и под большим секретом она поведала мне, что прислуге не разрешают заходить в три комнаты второго этажа и, что ещё страньше, ни под каким предлогом не подпускают к ребенку. Днём мальчик хорошо спит, от него не бывает шума, и похоже, что его толком никто и не видел. Но миссис Стрэндж каждый день гуляет с коляской, и я своими ушами слышала колыбельную.   
Ты знаешь, дорогой дневник, как я любопытна. Здесь кроется какая-то тайна, но я не представляю, с какой стороны к ней подступиться. С матушкой говорить бесполезно, она твердит, что юная леди не должна совать нос в чужие дела. Девицы из дома миссис Чизлуэйт меня тем более не поймут, джентльмены в полиции поднимут на смех. Остаётся пойти за советом к частному сыщику. Но явных признаков преступления нет, да и какой сыщик воспримет всерьёз девицу с пылким воображением? Хотя... один такой в Лондоне, кажется, есть!»

**********

 

\- Что интересного пишут в «Полицейских новостях»? (5)  
\- Мне нечем вас порадовать, Холмс, - я поднял глаза на друга, только что спустившегося к завтраку. – Вашими усилиями в Лондоне не осталось приличных преступников! Репортерам «Новостей» только и остаётся, что фаршировать колонки сплетнями и низкопробной фантастикой. Вот первый попавшийся заголовок: «Миссис Леннокс обвиняет свою соседку в наведении порчи. За ночь на ее любимой яблоне сгнил и опал весь урожай!»  
\- Действительно, нелепо, - улыбнулся Холмс, наливая себе чаю.  
\- Статьи ещё забавней, - я перевернул страницу. - «В деле об украденных племенных курах миссис Портер, известной птичницы с Орлингтон-роуд, появились новые обстоятельства. Во время осмотра места преступления констебль Джонсон обнаружил в дальнем углу курятника яйца в количестве трех дюжин, в беспорядке разбросанные по соломе. По словам миссис Портер, у неё пропало именно 36 доркингов (6), и все они были слишком молоды, чтобы нестись». А вы как думаете, что было раньше?  
\- Этот вопрос гложет умы со времён Аристотеля, - рассмеялся Холмс. – Мы с вами его не проясним. Отдадим лучше должное бекону и тостам.  
Казалось, тема исчерпала себя. Однако вечером, вернувшись из клуба домой на Бейкер-стрит, я обнаружил моего друга склонившимся над подробной картой Лондона и окраин. Весь юго-восток на ней был утыкан цветными кнопками, на полу валялись изрезанные газеты.  
\- Похоже, Уотсон, мы рано обвинили «Полицейские новости» в легкомыслии и погоне за сенсациями, – Холмс пришпилил к карте очередную вырезку. – Например, здесь, чуть южнее Бромли, люди жалуются на вой, гул и мигающие огни в небе по ночам (7). А здесь, возле Фоксбери-мэнор, дети нашли позавчера наручи римского легионера. Обескураженные специалисты Британского музея сочли их подлинными и почти новыми. Подобные странности творятся по всему северу графства Кент.  
\- В самом деле? – я подошел поближе и присмотрелся. На карте блестело не меньше дюжины кнопок. – Где и когда все это началось?  
\- Очень правильный вопрос, – кивнул Холмс. – Первые случаи были зарегистрированы здесь, в Чизлхерсте, две недели назад. Затем эпидемия, чем бы она ни была, начала распространяться вокруг.  
\- Меньше всего ожидал такого от Чизлхерста, – признался я. – Тихий малонаселённый пригород. Только редкие хозяйства, загородные виллы да коттеджи, которые сдают на лето. Очаровательная природа, свежий воздух и никакой суеты – мечта любого лондонца.  
\- Действительно, это место кажется тихим и благопристойным, - подтвердил Холмс, - у меня там даже нет достойной агентуры – так, пара бывших клиентов. Тем не менее, ещё днем я телеграфировал одному из них, а прямо перед вашим приходом получил ответ. За последние месяцы в размеренном укладе Чизлхерста не изменилось ничего, только появились новые жители. Приезжая чета Стрэндж сняла коттедж «Серебряные Ивы» ровно две недели назад.  
\- «Серебряные ивы»? Где это?  
\- На карте дом не отмечен, но он находится здесь, в центре аномалии. Работы у нас сейчас никакой, ехать недолго, а меня разбирает любопытство. Что скажете, Уотсон?   
\- Скажу, что вам давно пора развеяться, и прогулка по сельской местности прекрасно для этого подойдёт.  
\- Только если вы составите мне компанию.

**********

 

Мы сошли на станции Чизлхёрст около полудня, и Холмс предложил пройтись до «Серебряных ив» пешком, заодно осмотреть местность. Надо сказать, я не заметил вокруг признаков аномалии, так заинтересовавшей моего друга. Пригород жил приятной размеренной жизнью. Мимо, позванивая колокольчиком, неспеша протрусила повозка молочника. То и дело слышался детский смех. После лондонского смога я с удовольствием вдыхал запах мокрой после дождя листвы.   
Минут через сорок, обойдя живописный пруд, на страже которого стояли почтенные ивы, мы были почти у цели. В это время нас обогнала ехавшая со станции коляска. На развилке она остановилась, из нее вышли две хорошо одетых дамы и направились по дорожке к дому. Мы с Холмсом проследовали за ними на приличном расстоянии. Миниатюрная брюнетка что-то оживленно рассказывала своей спутнице, едва не забегая вперед и жестикулируя так, слово вела экскурсию. Женщина под вуалью, высокая и статная, внимательно слушала и кивала в некоторых местах.  
\- Если леди приехали сюда с утренним визитом, зачем такая спешка? – спросил я, любуясь изящными силуэтами.  
\- Я скорее удивлен совпадением, - признался Холмс, - что мадам Вастра решила наведаться в этот дом именно сейчас.  
\- Припоминаю, леди-сыщик, ваша коллега. Но почему вы так уверены, что это она? Мало ли женщин в Лондоне прячут лица по той или иной причине.  
\- Мне случалось встречаться с ней, – ответил Холмс. – Потом, вы можете заметить, что они заняты тем же, чем и мы с вами – разведкой. Очевидно, что младшая из женщин местная...  
Тут рассуждения моего друга были прерваны истошным, полным отчаянья женским воплем, донесшимся со стороны дома. Мы и шедшие впереди дамы как по команде перешли на бег, так что мы практически столкнулись у крыльца. Мадам Вастра оказалась верна своей репутации и, не теряя времени на ревеврансы, рванула дверную ручку. Та не поддалась, и мы с Холмсом, отстранив леди, налегли на дверь. Несколько ударов, и замок не выдержал,  
Стенания слышались со второго этажа. Взбежав по лестнице, мы обнаружили на пороге детской молодую женщину. Она сидела на полу, обхватив голову руками. Белокурые пряди выбились из её причёски, милое круглое лицо исказила гримаса отчаяния.   
\- Миссис Стрэндж! – юная спутница мадам Вастры склонилась над хозяйкой, но та, пребывая в полнейшем расстройстве чувств, словно не видела нас.  
\- Мое дитя, они похитили дитя, - причитала она. – Как я скажу Роберту, что потеряла дитя?  
\- У неё шок, - сказал я. – Давайте отведём её в гостиную и уложим на диван, мисс…  
\- Дженнифер Флинт.  
\- Доктор Джон Ватсон, к вашим услугам.  
Подействовал ли мой бренди или чай, приготовленный мисс Флинт, но несчастной вскоре стало легче. Из ее сбивчивого, перемежаемого рыданиями рассказа мы смогли узнать, что мистер Стрэндж уехал по делам в Лондон, а она рискнула оставить ребенка одного на четверть часа, чтобы купить яиц на соседней ферме. Когда женщина вернулась в дом, то обнаружила, что окно детской разбито, а ребенок пропал.  
Измотанная переживаниями, хозяйка вскоре заснула. Мы с мисс Флинт поднялись на второй этаж, отданный в распоряжение детективов, и остановились на лестничной площадке, чтобы не мешать им. Я привык к методам моего друга, тем интереснее было сравнить его быстрые, на первый взгляд хаотичные действия с неспешной вдумчивой манерой мадам Вастры. Леди-сыщик извлекла из сумочки лупу и футляр с какими-то инструментами, но так и не сняла ни вуали, ни перчаток. Мисс Флинт наблюдала за её работой с пылким любопытством неофита – таким был я, когда познакомился с Холмсом.  
\- Скажите, а что привело сюда вас с мадам Вастрой? – негромко спросил я, решив нарушить затянувшуюся паузу. – Вас тоже насторожили небылицы в газетах?  
\- Мне показался странным этот дом и его обитатели, - ответила мисс Флинт. – Их уединенный образ жизни и грудной младенец, который никогда не плачет и которому не требуется няня.  
\- На миссис Стрэндж слишком жёсткий корсаж для кормящей матери, он должен сильно мешать ей, - заметил я. – Если у матери проблемы с лактацией, но кормилицу в дом не приглашали, может, прибегают к искусственному вскармливанию?  
\- Нет, доктор, это исключено. Заваривая чай на кухне, я нигде не заметила ни рожка, ни свежего молока. Ещё странно что, на заднем дворе не сушится ни одной пеленки.  
\- Как и то, что в туалетной я не нашёл талька.  
Мы с мисс Флинт переглянулись и почти хором произнесли:  
\- А был ли здесь вообще ребенок?  
Тем временем детективы спустились на первый этаж. Холмс долго разглядывал белесые пятна на перилах лестницы и поднял со ступеней что-то мелкое. Затем он вышел на улицу и обошел вокруг дома, выискивая следы на влажной после дождя земле. Мадам Вастра, проследовав на кухню, с пристрастием осмотрела дверной замок и содержимое буфета.   
Когда наши спутники вернулись, они заговорили одновременно:  
\- Спасибо вам, милая Дженни, за интересное дело. Мне жаль вас покидать, но для дальнейшего расследования я должна вернуться в Лондон.  
\- Я пришел к выводу, что здесь нам делать нечего. Картина произошедшего представляется мне вполне ясной, а преступника следует искать в Лондоне.  
Сыщики переглянулись и рассмеялись.  
\- Мадам Вастра, не составите ли нам компанию?  
\- Благодарю Вас, мистер Холмс, мне будет интересно поработать с вами. А вам, юная леди, лучше остаться.  
\- Как бы не так. Я тоже еду! – горячо воскликнула мисс Флинт. - Уж если мне придется выслушать нотации от матушки, так пусть хоть будет, за что!

**********

 

Мы вернулись на станцию в коляске наших прекрасных спутниц и заняли купе на четверых в ближайшем поезде до Лондона. Я как раз собирался расспросить Холмса и мадам Вастру о личности таинственного похитителя, когда снаружи послышался голос разносчика газет:  
\- Спешите видеть! Грандиозное представление! Впервые в Лондоне цирк мистера Бартоломеуса Штейра!   
\- Цирк? - Мадам Вастра встрепенулась и потянулась было к сумочке, но Холмс остановил ее.  
\- Позвольте мне, - высунувшись в окно, он подозвал мальчишку и взял у него рекламную листовку.  
Бегло изучив листок, Холмс передал его мне. На дешевой бумаге была нарисована яркая, невероятная картинка: человек в чалме размахивал хлыстом перед огромной осой с него самого ростом. Подпись гласила: «Легендарный маг и укротитель Али аль Махадди и его дрессированная оса из Аравии!» Я мог только поаплодировать богатой фантазии художника, но мадам Вастра отнеслась к аттракциону серьёзно. Взяв листовку, она внимательно её рассмотрела и уже не выпускала из рук.   
Комментариев от нее, однако, не последовало, и я решил заговорить о деле.  
\- Друг мой, вы не поведаете нам, что вы обнаружили в «Серебряных ивах» и почему решили, что преступник уехал в Лондон?  
\- Сначала определим время похищения, - покладисто отвечал Холмс. – Очевидно, совершено оно было не раньше, чем за десять минут до того, как мы пришли. Мисс Стрэндж отлучалась из дому всего на четверть часа. Случайный человек не успел бы за это время сориентироваться в доме, забрать ребёнка и скрыться. Значит, преступник следил за коттеджем и выжидал, когда младенца оставят одного. От дровяного сарая, где, вероятно, скрывался подозреваемый, к задней двери ведёт цепочка следов щегольских мужских туфель. Далее, войдя в дом, я сразу обратил внимание на запах. Пахло карамелью, а еще, хоть и слабее – опилками и конюшней. Кроме того, я нашел на полу вот это, – Холмс достал из кармана бумажный пакетик и предьявил нам его содержимое.  
\- Опилки и конфетти? – удивилась мисс Флинт.  
\- Совершенно верно, - кивнул Холмс, - а на перилах лестницы остался отпечаток руки, испачканной белилами. Из всего этого можно заключить, что наш преступник работает в цирке. Владение навыками акробатики могло помочь ему, выбравшись из окна второго этажа, спуститься вниз с ребенком на руках.  
\- Скорее со свободными руками, - заметила мисс Флинт.  
\- Простите?  
\- По поводу ребенка у нас возникли сомнения, - нехотя признался я.  
Спорить с Холмсом во время расследований было бесполезно, он почти всегда оказывался прав. Но мисс Флинт, неотразимая в своей юношеской горячности, живо пересказала ход наших мыслей. Мне осталось только поддакивать в нужных местах. К моему удивлению, Холмс и мадам Вастра слушали нас с интересом и даже смущённо.  
\- Звучит логично, - кивнул Холмс. - Однако если в семье не было ребенка, какие тайные дела могли потребовать столь странного и громоздкого прикрытия?  
\- А мне еще интересно, зачем преступник вылез в окно, и почему он разбил его, если мог просто открыть, - снова вмешалась мисс Флинт.   
Этот вопрос смущал меня тоже, и я привычно повернулся к Холмсу в ожидании разгадки. Однако мой друг не спешил с ответом. Он изучающе смотрел на мадам Вастру, которая, опустив голову, теребила в руках рекламный листок. Только тут я понял, что леди-детектив за все время поездки не проронила ни слова.  
\- Мадам Вастра, вы не хотите ничего добавить к моему рассказу? – спросил Холмс негромким, участливым тоном.  
\- Пожалуй, хочу, - ответила она после паузы. - Но прошу отнестись серьезно ко всему, что я скажу, каким бы нелепым или диким оно вам ни показалось.  
Я слышал, что мадам Вастру считают специалистом по странностям, которые газетчики то клеймят шарлатанством, то с придыханием называют мистикой. Признаюсь, в тот момент мне совсем не хотелось слушать о потусторонних материях, но Холмс считал иначе.  
\- Возможно, здесь нужны нелепые и дикие идеи, - сказал он с напряжением в голосе, какое я редко у него слышал. – Рациональное мышление не способно объяснить всего, что я видел.   
Похоже, его слова вернули мадам Вастре присутствие духа.  
\- Тогда я дополню ваши рассуждения, мистер Холмс, - решительно сказала она. – Я согласна, что похититель имеет отношение к цирку. Однако в доме и возле него я обнаружила улики, на которые вы могли не обратить внимания – просто не знали, куда смотреть.  
Мой друг ободрительно кивнул ей, и леди продолжила:  
\- Вы, несомненно, отметили, что следы преступника ведут только к дому, но не от него?   
\- Да, и меня это обескуражило, признаться. Сперва злоумышленник шел к дому, не таясь и не заметая следов. Он вскрыл дверь отмычкой, но ушёл через окно – спрыгнул или спустился по стене. Как он это сделал, не оставив следов на мокрой земле? Я не знаю искусства, которое позволяло бы человеку летать.  
\- А он не человек, - заявила мадам Вастра.  
В купе повисла ошеломленная тишина. Я вспомнил о нескольких удивительных случаях из нашей практики, в которых были замешаны учёные и дикие звери, но это мне мало помогло.  
\- Простите, но я не понимаю, – из нас троих только у мисс Флинт хватило смелости расписаться в своём недоумении.  
\- Он пришел в дом в человеческом облике, а улетел – в животном, – не знаю, каким тоном положено произносить такие вещи, но леди говорила уверенно и спокойно, как о простом, очевидном факте.  
\- Но как это возможно? – мне было неловко слышать подобные небылицы от известного и уважаемого детектива. – Вы хотить сказать, что среди нас живут оборотни? Не люди?  
\- Да, именно так. Я могу вам это доказать.  
В тот миг я мог ожидать чего угодно, но не того, что мадам Вастра просто поднимет вуаль. Тем сильнее был шок. Вместо страшных шрамов, а именно так слухи объясняли ее привычку таиться, мы увидели красивое, женственное лицо с правильными чертами и яркими голубыми глазами. Оно было покрыто зеленой чешуей. Мисс Флинт тихо ойкнула, я сам едва сдержал возглас изумления, но Холмс рассмеялся:  
\- Я догадывался, что вы не англичанка, но даже не подозревал, насколько!  
\- Я силурианка, - мадам Вастра, казалось, была довольна нашей реакцией. – Мой народ жил на вашей планете много миллиардов лет назад. Но это тема для отдельного рассказа. А сейчас вернёмся к нашему делу, - она лукаво глянула на нас с мисс Флинт.  
\- Мы превратились в слух, - заверил я.  
\- Похититель – веспиформа, может неограниченно долго притворяться человеком, но его истинный облик – гигантская оса. Насколько я знаю, такие, как он, не враждебны жителям Земли, да и других планет тоже. Скорее всего, это просто путешественник или ученый. В пользу это версии говорит морфослед, найденный мною на подоконнике детской, - она продемонстрировала нам пробирку с полупрозрачной желеобразной субстанцией, - и раскрытая банка с вареньем в буфете. Веспиформы не могут устоять перед сладким.  
\- А возле цирков продают ахарную вату и яблоки в карамели, - вставила мисс Флинт.  
\- Для него это лучшее убежище, - подтвердила мадам Вастра. - Но я должна предупредить вас, джентльмены: это существо опасно, превосходно летает и вооружено внушительным жалом.  
\- В таком случае, уважаемые дамы, мы вас одних тем более не отпустим! – заявил Холмс.  
\- Мы тоже вооружены! – подхватил я. – Что может насекомое против револьвера?   
\- Я очень признательна вам за поддержку, огневую в том числе, - улыбнулась мадам Вастра. – Она нам понадобится.  
\- Хорошо. Осиный франт зашел в дом, а потом улетел из него, - вернулась к загадке мисс Флинт. - Но что он всё-таки украл?  
\- Понятия не имею, - леди-детектив по-детски пожала плечами. - Разыщем его и спросим!

**********

 

До лагеря циркачей мы добрались только поздно вечером, когда публика начала расходиться. Шатры и фургончики были подсвечены яркими фонариками, но зазывалы работали с ленцой, а продавцы сладостей и хлопушек потихоньку сворачивали свои лотки.  
Первый же сорванец в цветном трико за пару пенсов указал нам на фургон загадочного «мага и дрессировщика», стоявший на отшибе.  
\- Этот джентльмен не отличается хорошими манерами, - негромко сказал Холмс, - но все же постучимся.  
Он легко взбежал по ступенькам к двери и действительно пару раз в нее стукнул, прежде чем открыть. Хозяином фургона оказался молодой человек типичной британской наружности, совершенно не походивший на араба. Тем не менее, чалма и хлыст у стенки указывали, что мы попали по адресу, и очень вовремя: по комнате были в беспорядке разбросаны вещи, а на столе стоял саквояж.   
\- Господин аль Махадди? – спросил Холмс. - Простите, что помешали вашим сборам, но мы хотели бы задать вам несколько вопросов о том, что произошло сегодня в Чизлхерсте.  
\- Кто вы такие, черт возьми? – подозреваемый говорил громко и возмущенно, но глаза его бегали в поисках путей к отступлению.  
\- Моё имя Шерлок Холмс. Как я уже сказал, мы расследуем похищение, и имеем все основания подозревать вас.  
\- Мы знаем, кто вы, - добавила мадам Вастра, откидывая вуаль.  
Аль Махадди смотрел на неё без удивления, но с каким-то загнанным выражением.  
\- Ах, вы знаете? – он расправил плечи и шагнул на середину комнаты. – Если зззнаете, зззачем пришли?  
\- Внимание, он превращается, - воскликнула мадам Вастра.  
Циркач как-то странно дернул головой, и вокруг него начало разливаться розовое свечение. Через мгновение перед нами яростно жужжала, зависнув в воздухе, огромная оса. Картинка не лгала, она была даже крупнее человека. Мадам Вастра толкнула мисс Флинт за наши спины, я нащупал рукоять револьвера. Оса крутила головой, выбирая, кого атаковать. Вдруг от двери раздался голос:  
\- Я бы не стал этого делать, - долговязый молодой человек в нелепом костюме прошел мимо нас и бесстрашно остановился перед веспиформой. – Я найду тебя даже на другом конце галактики, и ты это знаешь. Кончай балаган и отдавай то, что тебе не принадлежит.  
Оса выглядела смущенной, а человек, который возник на ее месте минуту спустя – еще и пристыженным.  
\- Отвечай, где она? – наш нежданный помощник приплясывал от нетерпения. – Хотя нет, молчи, я сам найду.  
Он вытащил из кармана металлическую трубку, похожую на шприц для подкожных инъекций, и, не обращая внимания на присутствующих, стал осматривать комнату. Видимо, жужжание и свечение, испускаемые диковинным прибором, несли какую-то информацию, потому что вскоре молодой человек с радостным возгласом кинулся к стоявшему в углу сундуку. Мигом взломав замок при помощи прибора, он достал из сундука небольшой глиняный горшок. Из него торчал ветвистый сросток нежно-голубых кристаллов.  
\- Вот ты где, моя красавица! – молодой человек смотрел на минерал с обожанием и восторгом, поглаживая его грани. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Доктор! – окликнула его мадам Вастра.  
\- Что? – молодой человек взглянул на нас так, как будто только что заметил. – О, Вастра, я очень рад тебя видеть. Добрый вечер, мистер Холмс, доктор Ватсон. Всегда мечтал с вами познакомиться!  
\- Так-то лучше, - леди-детектив повернулась к нам. - Разрешите представить вам моего друга Доктора. Он путешественник, в Лондоне бывает наездами, иногда помогает мне в расследованиях. Признаться, сейчас я тебя не ждала. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Меня вызвали сюда телеграммой, - пояснил Доктор. – У меня на руках младенец, похищенный вот этим крылатым умником у семьи Стрэндж. Правда, они и сами его умыкнули у тех, кто украл его первым. Такая кроха – и столько волнений. Ничего, со мной она будет в безопасности.  
\- Она? – удивилась мисс Флинт.  
\- Разумеется! Разве вы не видите? Будущая Тардис, чудесная девочка!  
Доктор поднес кристалл к лицу и легонько подул на него. В ответ тот начал светиться и тихонько, мелодично звенеть. Налюбовавшись, Доктор продолжил:  
\- Дамы и господа, я должен откланяться. Приятно было повидаться.  
\- Но мы бы хотели получить некоторые объяснения, - Холмс заступил ему дорогу к выходу. – Прежде всего, что нам делать с похитителем?  
\- Похититель быстро и тихо покинет вашу планету, – Доктор обернулся и строго посмотрел на осу-оборотня. – А объяснять всё будет тот, кто меня вызвал: ваш брат.  
С этими словами он, прижимая к груди драгоценную ношу, выскочил из фургончика и унёсся в глубь парка только что не бегом. 

**********

 

16 октября, пятница.

«Дорогой дневник!  
Как не жаль мне с тобой прощаться, но мадам Вастра говорит, что продолжать записи рискованно. Если они попадут в чужие руки, люди не только узнают ее тайну, но и столкнутся со множеством странных и порой опасных созданий, приходящих со звезд. Человечество к этому еще не готово, поэтому и мы должны сохранить их существование в тайне.  
Я не случайно говорю «мы» - мадам Вастра предложила мне стать ее компаньонкой и участвовать в расследованиях. Конечно, я сказала «да»! Мне еще предстоит сообщить эту новость матушке, но право же, возможность навсегда сбежать от скучных обязанностей, назойливых тётушек и благородных девиц стоит любого скандала.  
Думаю, я должна закончить рассказ о таинственных события в коттедже «Серебряные ивы» здесь, на твоих страницах. Ты это заслужил.  
После того, как странный милый Доктор приструнил осу и убежал с кристаллом (Я до сих пор не могу понять и поверить, что этот кристалл – живое дитя!), джентльмены любезно пригласили нас на Бейкер-стрит. Туда приехал и старший брат мистера Шерлока Холмса, Майкрофт Холмс, о котором я читала в записках доктора Ватсона. Там, сидя за очень поздним чаем в захламлённой, но уютной гостиной, я услышала удивительную историю.  
Оказывается, в Лондоне существует институт Торчвуд, и занимается он изучением нездешних существ – таких, как мадам Вастра и веспиформы. Как я поняла, в этом институте к ним настроены весьма враждебно, но джентльмены заверили нас, что не выдадут им тайну мадам Вастры. Так вот, сотрудники Торчвуда каким-то образом раздобыли детеныша Тардис, удивительной разумной машины, с помощью которой Доктор путешествует по миру. Мистер Майкрофт Холмс, сославшись на данное Доктору слово, отказался сообщить нам, откуда она взялась.  
Ученые решили вырастить себе собственную машину, но что они не делали, какие условия не создавали, кристаллик не желал развиваться. Молодая пара исследователей – миссис и мистер Стрэндж – решили, что, если Тардис разумна, то и растить ее надо в заботе и любви, как живое существо, а не под колпаком в лаборатории. Они выкрали кристаллик и уехали из Лондона, сообщив начальству, что миссис Стрэндж больна и нуждается в свежем воздухе. Супруги относились к маленькой Тардис, как к своему ребенку – пели колыбельные, возили на прогулки и всячески развлекали. Не знаю, подросла ли малышка, пока была у них. Тем временем в Торчвуде хватились пропажи и подняли тревогу. Когда ученые мужи поняли, что сами не справятся с загадкой, они обратились к мистеру Майкрофту Холмсу. В день похищения мистера Стрэнджа вызвали в Лондон на срочное совещание. Туда ему и телеграфировала жена, напуганная не только потерей, но и тем, что за расследование взялись мистер Холмс и мадам Вастра. Под давлением обстоятельств мистер Стрэндж во всем признался, а мистер Холмс решил, что без Доктора здесь не обойтись.   
Конечно, в этом деле много неясного. Где люди Торчвуда добыли маленькую Тардис? Зачем веспиформа ее украл, да и как вообще он узнал о её существовании? Досадно, что я не получу ответов на эти вопросы, но за прошедшие пару дней я уже узнала множество невероятных вещей и познакомилась с удивительными людьми. Так и быть, смирюсь. Но клянусь, что это в последний раз! В наших расследованиях мы с мадам Вастрой всегда будем докапываться до истины!  
Ну вот и все, дорогой дневник, пора прощаться. Пожелай мне удачи!» 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ньюгейтский календарь – издание, включавшее биографии наиболее известных преступников, содержавшихся в Ньюгейтской тюрьме. Претендовал на воспитательную роль — его рекомендовалось дарить детям в назидание. Иллюстрация на фронтисписе одного из изданий изображает добродетельную мать, которая протягивает ребенку эту душеспасительную книгу, одновременно указывая на виднеющуюся за окном виселицу.  
> 2\. Лавди Брук – героня рассказов Кэтрин Луизы Пиркис, одна из первых леди-детективов в мировой литературе.  
> 3\. Итальянский ятрышник – в Англии зовется Naked man Orchid и примечателен тем, что его цветы имеют необычную даже для орхидей форму – они напоминают тело обнаженного человека. Ну, например, вот.  
> 4\. Водяной букет – типичное украшение викторианских времен. На большую тарелку ставили камень, к которому, в свою очередь, клеили или привязывали цветы и травы. Затем тарелку помещали в чан с водой и накрывали сверху стеклянным колпаком, который тут же наполнялся водой до верха, так, что под стеклом не оставалось воздуха. Получившуюся конструкцию извлекали из чана и любовались необычным букетом, который рос прямо в воде.  
> 5\. «Полицейские новости» - «Illustrated Police News», викторианский вариант современных Lifenews, с убийствами, всякими пожарами-авариями и так далее. Полюбоваться можно здесь.  
> 6\. Доркинг - порода кур, которая была выведена в Англии в городе Доркинг в 1857 году.  
> 7\. Южнее Чизлхерста расположен Лондонский Аэропорт Биггин Хилл, который сыграл большую роль в Битве за Британию во время Второй мировой войны, когда он служил крупной базой истребителей, которые защищали Лондон и Юго-восточную Англию от атак немецких бомбардировщиков.


End file.
